


Imagine: Riverdale

by thekittykitsune



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekittykitsune/pseuds/thekittykitsune





	1. Imagine Being Cheryl's Best Friend

“Do you always have your nose buried in a book?” Cheryl asked. She plopped down on the sofa next to you. You were in the student lounge bidding your time until your next class.

“Do you always have to be a redhead?” You shot back.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Fair enough. Anyways, I came here to tell you that the River Vixens have a few slots open and as your best friend, I think you should try out.”

“Cheryl, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You protested. She had been trying to get you to join the team ever since she became captain and she had been totally relentless about it.

“Come on, Y/N. Please for me.” She did her very best impression of puppy-dog eyes and your heart softened a little. She held your hands and squeezed. “JJ loved it when you danced.”

That broke your resolve. She knew exactly how to play her cards right and Jason Blossom was your ultimate weakness point. You sighed and said, “Fine. But I can’t promise that I’ll be any good.”

She let out a squeal and hugged you tightly, making it hard to breathe. “Don’t worry. You’ll do great. I just know it.”


	2. Imagine Archie Teaching You How To Play The Guitar

“If it isn’t Archie Andrews a.k.a. Riverdale’s Golden Boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?” You proclaimed as Archie slid in the seat in front of you.

“I need a favor,” he said tentatively.

You arched your brow curious to what he had to say and motioned for him to continue.

“Your dad’s hosting the annual fundraiser and I heard that he’s looking for musical acts. I was wondering if maybe you could put in a good word for me?”

You rolled your eyes at the request. It wasn’t your intention to come off as rude, but all week people had been coming up to you asking for the same thing. There were some who would leave subtle hints while others were much bolder and demanded you do what they wanted. And to be honest, it was starting to get on your nerves.

Trying to let him down lightly, you said, “Nice try Andrews, but no. You just gotta get in line like everyone else.”

“Please Y/N,” he begged. “I’ll do anything.”

Your ears perked up at his response. This was a first, someone offering something in return. You thought about it for a moment and asked, “Anything?”

He nodded.

“How about a little quid pro quo?” You smirked and leaned in as you told him about your proposal.

***

Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, you were perched on the side of the bed clutching a guitar. You had spent two hours cooped up in Archie’s room practicing and your fingers were already starting to ache. He had agreed to your suggestion that in exchange of you helping him out, he had to teach you how to play the guitar.

You strummed out a few strings and cringed at the sound the wooden instrument produced. You were learning a particularly tricky chord and so far, it hasn’t been going all too well.

Archie sitting on a chair in front of you noted your frustration, leaned in to reposition your fingers on the frets, and said, “Try again.”

You sighed and closed your eyes. Feeling the strings, you swept your thumb downwards. It wasn’t much of an improvement to earlier and you couldn’t help but groan.

“You’ll get the hang of it soon,” he said, comfortingly.

Placing the guitar on the side of the bed, you buried your face in your hands. “I’m just not very good with my fingers,” You exclaimed in exasperation. There was a pregnant pause before you realized how it sounded, and slowly peeked out of your hands. “That came out wrong.”

The tension in the room lifted as the two of you erupted in fits of laughter and giggles. You then heard three consecutive knocks and the door swung open causing you to control your mirth.

“Hey son, I–” Archie’s dad began. He stopped when he saw you and smiled. “Hey.”

You stood up and waved. “Hi.”

“I-I’m his old man. Yeah…I’m Fred.”

“Dad, this Y/N,” Archie interjected. “Y/N, my dad.”

“Y/N,” You said as you shook his hand.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Andrews.”

“I’m going to order pizza, you two want anything?”

“Sure, pepperoni and cheese.” Archie answered.

“Y/N?”

“I’ll have the same thing, Mr. Andrews.” You smiled.

“Alright then,” Mr. Andrews said as he held the door, “I’ll just close this, but not all the way though.”

When he was gone, you resumed your position on the bed and said, “Your dad seems really nice.”

“Yeah, he’s the best.” Archie replied, sitting next to you.

“And speaking of the best, my dear Archiekins, I hope you have a nice suit tucked away somewhere because I have managed to charm my father to let you perform during the fundraiser.”

As you spoke, you watched as his expression turn from confused to shock to complete elation in a split second.

“That’s awesome, Y/N.” He pulled you in close and wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug, his scent invading your senses. “I don’t know what to say.”

“How about ‘thank you’ for starters.” You chuckled, relishing his warmth.

He pulled away and stared in your eyes. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.”


	3. Imagine Staying Up All Night With Jughead At Pop's

Bells chimed as you entered the familiar diner. Ignoring the glances thrown in your direction, you greeted Pop Tate with a smile and a brief nod, and proceeded to occupy one of the empty bar stools.

After giving your usual order of milk shake and burgers to the waitress, you scanned the room while absently drumming your fingers on the counter. You had been coming to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe since you were a kid as a reprieve, and nothing has changed. It's got the same old retro furniture with the same clientele. And as expected, there were only a few customers at this time of night.

Your eyes settled on the boy wearing his signature beanie, completely engrossed in his laptop. Smiling inwardly, you came over and asked, "Mind if I sit?"

Not really bothering to wait for an answer, you sat down in the dimly lit booth and silently thanked the waitress as she placed your food on the table.

The soft clicks of keys immediately stopped as his fingers froze midair. Jughead stared at you from across the table and asked, "What are you doing here?"

You shrugged and took a sip of your milk shake. "Eating. I'm hungry and Pop's has good food, good service, and I am in the mood for good company."

"No. I mean, what are you doing? It’s late. Aren’t you worried that people would find it suspicious that you’re hanging out with the town’s weirdo?"

You leaned back and chuckled. "First of all, I don’t care what they think. And secondly, I think everyone needs to have a little weird in their life. Normal is boring."

"Normal is also safe," he quipped.

"But this town is already passed that, isn't it?"

"That it is."


	4. Imagine Having Feelings For Archie

"Which one do you think?" Your father asked, trusting your keen sense of fashion. He was holding two neckties, one in each hand, and held it up for better inspection.

Head tilted to the side, you pursed your lips in thought and smiled. "The black one."

He set the other tie down on the dresser table and handed you your choice. You proceeded to tie his neck tie for him and after, patted his chest.  "There you go. All set."

He checked his reflection on the mirror one more time and nodded approvingly. "What would I do without my favorite daughter?"

You playfully rolled your eyes. "I am your only daughter."

He chuckled at your response while offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

***

Tonight was the annual Riverdale fundraiser. The guests, which consisted mainly of the town's residents and a few others, had started to arrive. And together with your father, you were tasked with welcoming them. You didn't mind it at all since this was familiar territory, just flash them smile here coupled with a handshake there. It was no big deal. Plus, it also gave you the perfect excuse to keep an eye out for a certain red headed teen who still had to make an appearance.

Lately, you and Archie had been spending a lot of time together and in turn you had gotten to know him better. He was kind, sweet, and not to mention very handsome, and you would be lying to yourself if you said you weren't starting to develop feelings for the guy. However, you weren't sure if he felt the same way and tonight, you were hoping to remedy that.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Your father asked as soon as the last couple of guests left to mingle with the others.

You nodded.

"So where is this boy you've been talking about?"

"He'll be here." You assured him. You were about to say something more when you saw Archie walk in. "And speaking of." Gesturing to the both of them, you made the necessary introductions. "Dad, this is Archie Andrews. Archie meet dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Andrews," Your father said and shook his hand.

"You too, Mr. Y/L/N. I wanted to thank you for giving me this chance to perform tonight."

"You should really thank my daughter here." Your father began as he put his arm around your shoulders. "Truth be told, I was a little skeptical at first but Y/N put those worries to rest. And honestly, I don't think I've ever heard her gush about anyone."

A blush crept up your cheeks and you groaned. "Dad."

"What? It's true." He smirked.

"Okay. We're just gonna go now." You took his hand and led him to one of the tables and took a seat. "I'm sorry about that," You said as soon as you were out of earshot.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed. "You look beautiful by the way."

Your heart fluttered with happiness at his compliment. "You look quite dashing as well."

That was the start of your playful banter of the night. You spent most of it talking and laughing, never leaving each other's side until one of the coordinators came up to the two of you and said, "Mr. Andrews, go time."

"Alright, Archiekins," You said, "Time to wow them all. Good luck."

He went up stage and you were giddy with anticipation. You'd seen him play during rehearsals but you knew this was ten times better and you were right. He was amazing.

You cheered along with the crowd at the end of his performance and made your way towards him as he got off the stage. But you stopped in your tracks as another girl beat you to him.

"Careful Y/N." A female voice spoke up next to you. "That girl will sink her claws into anyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Archie, of course. Everyone knows Veronica's got a thing for him." Cheryl stepped in front of you, obstructing your view of the brunette who was still talking to Archie. "And trust me, little dove, the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

You looked over Cheryl's shoulder to check on Archie and you wished you hadn't. Your heart dropped to your stomach and you suddenly had a hard time breathing. From where you were, it looked like Archie and Veronica were intimately touching and it didn't help that Cheryl's words echoed in your mind.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, you excused yourself and headed to the nearest exit. The cold crisp air greeted you as soon as you stepped outside. Your mind was reeling at the sight. A hundred thoughts ran through your mind and at that point, you were muttering to yourself how could you be so stupid. Of course, he likes Veronica. It's Veronica –the beautiful preppy New Yorker.

"Y/N?" Archie's voice yanked you out of your thoughts and you stopped pacing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed the fresh air."

"You sure? 'Cause it sounded like you were pissed at something."

"Positive." You replied, plastering a fake smile on your face.

Seeing right through your act, he said, "Walk with me."

You shook your head. "I…I don't think that's–"

"Come on, please."

"Okay."

You fell in step with him and the two of you walked in silence. A walk would have normally soothed your nerves except this time, you were with Archie and you couldn't help to over think things. After a while, you cleared your throat and spoke. "You did great by the way."

He laughed. "Thanks. I was nervous as hell though. I don't think it ever goes away –the stage fright, especially when I'm trying to impress the girl that I like."

"I'm sure Veronica loved it," You said, biting back the venom in your voice.

"Veronica? Why'd you say that?"

You shrugged.

"Y/N, Veronica and I are just friends…and she isn't the girl I'm talking about."

"Then who?" You turned to look at him. And right then and there, he leaned in and your lips met. It was the softest of touches but it ignited a fire that burned within. You pulled away for a second and smiled and this time, it was you who leaned in and kissed him again signalling message received loud and clear.


End file.
